


Hands on Me

by otherthingsonhold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I AM SO ANGRY, I had to get this out of my system, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, TRoS Spoilers, but i just HAD TO, it is neither proof read, nor good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherthingsonhold/pseuds/otherthingsonhold
Summary: That last scene from The Rise of Skywalker but without the part we don't like. Basically how I want it to go.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 500





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wrote this because I had to get it out of my system. I did not proofread this.

“Ben” 

She doesn’t look for the affirmation in his eyes, she doesn’t even question it. It is his arms, after all, that she was currently in the warm embrace of. For this time, he had truly saved her. The life rushes back to her body all at once, like the force had settled in her veins once again. She could feel it coursing through her mind, the voices that had pushed her were in the stars once again.

She puts a hand against his face, her fingers feeling out the curve of his cheekbone. Was he really there? She hands shook against his skin. Not that she doubted his presence, but she wondered if this was all a dream. 

He was searching for something in her eyes. He scanned her face, the warmth of her cheek, the glow of her skin. In her eyes he was looking for that affirmation. That she was alive, that he was able to revive her. He could not believe the wide smile she had shared with him after whispering his name. His name. His real name. Did he really deserve all that from her? Even if he had saved her, he does not expect payment of any kind. Whether it be a smile or any way she could fit his name into a conversation. 

And he can’t return it. The smile on her lips. And though he doesn’t allow his lips to tug back to show his teeth, he can feel the smile feeling right.

They stay in that moment for a solid second, just basking in the presence of each other. She, cannot contain the happiness she has to see him fighting along her. He, cannot believe she was there in his arms. Taking his hand, just like he wanted to.

A moment of courage raises in Rey’s chest. Her eyes move down to his lips, and she pulls herself back for a short instant. It’s not worry, nor was she stopping herself. But she did not understand what her body felt so instinctively. And in the very same instant she presses her lips onto his. 

His hands push her closer to him, closing the space between them. Her left hand grabbing tighter to his cheek, not letting them pulling apart. The kiss lasts longer than she expects, but shorter than he would like. 

When they break away she’s grinning again. Like she was always expecting this. Like she was hiding the secret of her infatuation this whole time. 

But this times he mirrors her, and he grins the most he has since he ran away.

She wonders why he was hiding such a beautiful display of pleasure under his mask all these years. Maybe she would have taken his hand much faster if he didn’t. 

“Shall we go?” her voice still a whisper. His grin doesn’t fade as he leans in once again, this time it being a surprise to her. A light peck on her lips before he scoops her up and makes sure she’s standing up right. 

“Can you walk?”

She laughs, seeing the way he’s standing on one leg. His other leg bent and broken, a hand on her shoulder to support himself. She pulls his arm around her shoulder and balances the two of them, she wraps her arm around his waist and leans him against her. He takes a step forward, and she matches his pace. She feels him wobble slightly as he finds his footing, and she so desperately wants to heal him but a voice in her head warns her against it. The dying must have drained all the force out of her. Maybe after some rest she could help heal him. 

“Let’s get to the ship.” He only nods as he hops another step forward. “I’m flying.”

They make it to the ship as quickly as two can on three feet. She pushes him into the seat, he holds her hand as she hops into the ship. With the little space they have, they shuffle around to find the best position for one to be able to fly the plane. Ben shifts as far back into the seat, legs spread wide to make space for Rey to comfortably sit between his legs. Though she barely manages to sit, she squeezes herself against him in order to be able to securely have her hands on the steering gear. 

The blood rushes to his cheeks whenever she moves in her seat. He never thought he’d actually get her with him, to be by his side, like their visions have been telling them. Ben places his hands on her waist, resting them where they feel most comfortable. He feels her slightly shiver at his touch, but she doesn’t pull away like he thinks she might. So he tests the water further and puts is head on her shoulder, his cheek against her neck and his breath racing down her spine.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to base.” She turns her head slightly; their eyes meet in the middle. Her grin shows all her teeth. “Back home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the only thing I can write right now is them. Still didn't really proofread. My heart still hurts too much.

They land on at the base to cheers. Every person reaching out to tap Rey on her shoulder. Congratulating her, thanking her, wishing her the best. They mostly ignore the man that towers behind her, following her every step. A bodyguard, a follower, a ghost. Most don’t recognize the Supreme Leader without his frightful mask, undressed from his usual black cloak and gloves. This man wore a light undershirt which made him seem even bigger than the average man. Others have to look at him twice before figuring out who it is. They have no time to question his presence as their joy overcame everything else. The ones that did recognize him however, knew him from the old days, when he was a young Jedi in training. His face now scarred and battered from the years of torment. They say nothing. Only continue in their celebrations. 

The whispers don’t start until after everything had died down. Once the fire-water had been cleaned out of everyone’s system and the high had worn off. 

But it falls on the deaf ears of Rey, no one dares ask her when her hand is constantly intertwined with one Kylo Ren. Even if he is unmasked, even if his smile reaches his eyes.

They both ignore the crowd for as long as they can, whether it a conscious act or that they were too consumed by their own joy that they didn’t notice anyone else, no one really knew.

When the topic of rooming came about, no one asked them directly. They too never consulted anyone on the topic, only disappearing into the Falcon each night together. Their sleeping situation, even Poe - one never scared to pry more than he should - never dared to ask. 

They do everything together; they eat side by side. They train side by side. Their lightsabers clash and yet it’s only to help each other get stronger. The whole rebellion grows quiet and watches when Rey sit down in the middle of the base, using the force to heal the broken leg of the former master of the Knights of Ren. Both enamored by the spectacle of the force, and confused at the relationship of the two, no one can take their eyes of the event. Rey lifts his leg onto her lap, while he lies in wait. He was still too weak after reviving Rey to heal himself, but he even if he could, he would never deny such attention from her. A hand is placed on his leg and her eyes close as the feeling comes back to his legs. The audience is at awe. The pair only have eyes for each other.

Of course, the wariest of them all was Finn. He watches the new Kylo Ren, or Ben as Rey keeps calling him, like a predator stalking its prey. Wide eyes and cautious, he is hyperaware of every action the man makes. 

“What is this?” He finally asked when he is feeling particularly brave after witnessing the pair make googly eyes at each other from across the falcon. As if they could hear each other’s thoughts, they both break into a deep blush at the same time. It’s too much for Finn to handle, not knowing anything other than the cruel Kylo Ren. Not that Rey talked about him to Finn. He wonders what changed so quickly, he doubts it even was quickly. He wonders what his friend hides from him. 

The question takes Rey aback. At first she is unsure what exactly he was referring to, but soon it catches up to her. 

She turns back and tries to run to the control room. But Finn’s fast, grabbing her arm before she can disappear.

“I don’t trust him.”

“You will.” 

“Why?”

“Because I do.” She tilts her head slightly, looking deep into her friends’ eyes, “do you not trust me?”

He replies with a sullen sigh, a hand running through his hair. “You, I do. Rey, of course I do. But him?” His face contorts at the thought of a man once at the top of a regime that oppressed him and a million other children, “him, I do not.”

“I ...” though she feels so close to Finn, there’s something that always stops her from being candid about her emotions, the way she can to Ben, “there is something I can’t explain. A connection, between me and Ben. It’s the force, it brought us together” Her eyes go soft, begging him to understand, “Please trust me.”

“I trust you.” He says, looking deep into her eyes, making sure she understands this. “I trust you. But if anything happens with him-”, he points to where Ben is eavesdropping the situation, inside the pilot’s seat of the Falcon. Though the glass stops Ben from hearing what they are saying, and he feels no need to pry through the force to see what the two were discussing. 

“I know.” One hand in another, one hand on Finn’s shoulder. Assuring him that it would all be alright. Rey knew he had the right to worry, they all did, but they didn’t know Ben yet. The way she does. 

Ben watches from his seat in the Falcon, outside the window he sees the two embrace. A long, tight embrace. He can’t help but be jealous, not of the act itself, but of the solid bond of friendship Rey and FN-2187 - or he supposes is Finn now - have. Though nothing would be as intimate as the bond he and Rey share, he wonders what it would be like, to be a friend without a looking glass.

He watches as Rey disappears under the Falcon, reappearing behind him in the cockpit.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course.” He nods. She awkwardly looks around the controls before settling in the seat beside Ben. 

Though they shared a kiss in the throne room, they still weren’t used to being in the same room. On the same side. Not fighting, not hurting, just being. 

The afternoon sun is spilling through the windows, letting their skin bask in the sunlight. A light that feels so warm and rare. 

She glowed in the light of a golden flame. 

“Come here Rey.” He extends his arm out towards her, his palm open wide for her to grab, “Let me see you closer.”

She fits her fingers into his, he pulls her in, wrapping his arm behind her to lock her into his embrace. To his surprise, she moves even closer and makes herself comfortable on his lap.

He grins. She echoes. 

“You’re worried about something.” He puts a hand behind her head, one of her hair buns sitting comfortably between his fingers. “I can feel it.” His thumb caresses her cheek. She leans into it, letting him comfort her.

She doesn’t deny it, how could she when he could always feel her in his head. “I worry about what the others think, about you.” She clarifies. Her eyes looking for an answer in his scars. Maybe he knew what to do.

“We can leave.”

“No.” she almost laughs at how fast she answers, but it’s earnestness that’s written on her face. She has spent so long looking for a home, now that it was here, with the rebellion, she couldn’t leave. She wouldn’t leave. 

And though it might not have clicked until now, he was now her home too. And she felt him in her head and rushing through her life force. Now with an abundance of homes, she couldn’t let go one for another.

“You will have to prove to them, that you’re-,” she searches his face and smiles, “that you’re Ben. It’ll take time, but we’ll do it together. You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.” He takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips to place a light kiss on the centre of her palm. Then the back of her hand. Then he brings his lips to hers. A kiss deep enough to satisfy the craving, but soft enough to ask for more.

He holds onto her and doesn’t let go. He never wants to let go, now that they’re here. He closes his eyes and presses a kiss onto her forehead, the brushes the hairs out of her face.

“You’re home now.” She says to him, a slightly a reminder to herself. “No one will take that away from you.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere else.”

She smiles. He echoes. 

“Then we’ll have to start somewhere” she grins a cheeky grin, as if knowing exactly what Ben wouldn’t want to hear, “We can start with Chewie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You're all so lovely!


End file.
